It'll Never Happen
by LoveIsMyDrug
Summary: Three different views on Damon and Elena and what's been happening. Damon, Stefan, and then Elena. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I've FINALLY decided to put up a Vampire Diaries story. This is just a little oneshot, three different views of Damon and Elena's relationship. I'm going to work on a multi-chapter story, but I'm not sure which one to do. Vote on my poll in my profile PLEASE! I don't own anything! :( Not even sexy Ian Somerhalder, my love!**

_Damon's P.O.V._

Look at her lips, they're so… kissable. Oh how I long to run my hands through her thick brown hair. I know she's an exact copy of Katherine on the outside, but on the inside, she's the exact opposite, which makes her perfect. Everything about her seems to draw me in. Katherine was a bitch, in total honesty, maybe my love for her was realer than Stefan's was, but I know for a face I love Elena for who she is, a sweet, strong, caring woman.

Katherine treated me with disrespect. She saw Stefan and me as animals she could do anything to. Elena really does care about both of us and it matters to me what she thinks and says. For so long I've longed for her to feel about me the same way I feel about her.

If only my brother hadn't met her first, then I would be the lucky one, I would be the one who got her. We all know I'm amazingly gorgeous, there's no doubt on that one, she fell for Saint Stefan for his vegetarianism. She fell for the fact that he's a wannabe human. I can be a human too you know, I just choose not to. Although I want her love so much I'd kill myself to get it (not that I'm not dead already), I want her love to be real, and I want her to love me for me.

After taking a sip of my wine, I stood up from the plush chair and straightened out my shirt. I stole a quick glance at the mirror and smirked. _Damon, you devilishly handsome vampire, you_. It's only a matter of time before Elena realizes who the better Salvatore is, I can be patient and I will, true love can't be rushed. I walked to the living room of the ancient boarding house and took a seat across from Stefan and Elena. Elena flashed me a beautiful smile and I smirked back. Stefan glared holes into my forehead and I just remained calm. Stefan may be my little brother, but all is fair in love and war.

"So how are you on this lovely day, brother?" I asked Stefan.

"I'm fine" Stefan replied in a rushed voice.

"Let's go up to my room" Stefan whispered to Elena. Making sure I could hear every word, not that I couldn't, I mean I am a vampire after all. Stefan grabbed Elena's delicate little hand and lead her up to his bedroom. I then heard them giggling and whispering sweet words to each other.

Stefan know's how I feel about Elena, he doesn't believe me and thinks I'd treat her bad. He thinks I'd take advantage of her, hurt her. I'd never do anything like that to her, because I love her. He thinks I'm not reliable, I can't protect her but I can. I will if I ever get the chance.

Did she believe Isobel when she said I loved Elena, does she maybe love me back? Maybe she's just pretending for Saint Stefan's sake, to keep him save and spare his feelings. Perhaps she's the one I've been waiting for. Maybe she's the reason I met Katherine and turned into a vampire. Is there a possibility I've been alive for so long just waiting for her? I believe she's worth it. Scratch that, I _know_ she's worth it. I'd go through all of it again just for her.

One day that will be me with Elena, and Stefan will be the jealous brother. And one day I'll be the one holding Elena and kissing her all over her soft skin. One day it will be me who saves Elena from all the evil in the world. One day I won't be the evil Elena's hiding from.

_Too bad it's all just a dream to me and __it'll never happen._

_Stefan's P.O.V._

I gave Elena a kiss as we sat down getting ready to watch a movie. Who does Damon think he is? Trying to steal Elena away from me? I won't have it. I won't let history repeat itself… unless that's what Elena wants. All I want is for Elena to be happy. No matter how much it hurts, if she's happy, I'll be fine. Damon took Katherine from me, I got Elena. What happens if Damon takes Elena from me? I won't be able to fight him, considering my diet, plus it would hurt Elena and I don't want that.

If he took Elena I would be devastated though, it would be like a thousand wooden bullets shot through my heart, in the front and out the back. It would kill me, but she'll be happy, so I can't show it. What if Damon really is the better brother? I try to show all the humanity I can muster, I don't enjoy hurting people.

Speaking of Damon, he just entered the room Elena and I were sitting in. Change of plans, Elena, we're watching the movie in my room. Elena being the sweet girl she was gave Damon a smile, unfortunately he noticed and smirked back at her. I couldn't help but glare at him, why does he torture me?

"So how are you on this lovely day, brother?" the monster said with a smirk.

"I'm fine" I said hurriedly.

"Let's go up to my room" I whispered to Elena, making sure I was loud enough that Damon could hear. It serves him right, trying to steal my Elena and all. I pulled Elena up to my room and started a new conversation with her. She glanced at the door every few seconds, probably watching for Damon.

I'm not exciting like him, I can provide everything and Damon's bound to hurt Elena eventually, who's he trying to fool? I know him by now. Elena's a smart girl, she'll be able to figure out who's the better choice. I mean I'm reliable, and I can provide a lot for her, and I'm almost a human on the inside. I can actually appreciate Elena for who she is, where Damon only appreciates her for her appearance which resembles Katherine.

Sure, the part of her that drew me in was that she was a clone of Katherine, but by then I hated her, I fell in love with Elena for who she is, not what she looks like. Elena Gilbert is an amazing girl and I will go to the ends of the Earth to protect her from Damon, Kathrine, whatever evil that's out there to get her. She is my everything and Damon won't treat her the right way that I will.

Isobel told Elena that Damon loves her. What if maybe, Elena was already in love with Damon? Is she just stringing me on, making me believe she's in love with me to avoid hurting me? Because lying to me isn't going to make it much better. What if she has been secretly in love with him since the beginning just because of his charm and good looks? I'm good looking to, right? I shouldn't be worrying, but Damon get's all the girls, it's just a fact, he's much more charming than I am. I'm the safe reliable one, he's the exciting dangerous one all women are drawn too. Elena can't help it, maybe she loves him.

_Elena and Damon? That's funny! __It'll never happen._

_Elena's P.O.V._

Stefan, my beautiful amazing boyfriend. I love him to pieces and he's just so perfect. Everything he does is so right and he loves me so much. He's so sweet and considerate of me, I know he cares about me a lot.

But Damon, he's so intriguing. He charms the hell out of me, and he also cares about me. Not to mention he's so insanely attractive. His gorgeous icy blue eyes which resembled two pools I've been dying to jump into. His nicely sculpted abs were rock hard, and everything about him really aroused the inner female. Geez what am I thinking? I'm with Stefan. I know how hard it is for Damon to trust anyone anymore, yet after such a short time span, he already trusted me with his life, as I do with mine

I get a vibe from Stefan that he's a bit jealous of the friendship between Damon and me. I understand Stefan doesn't trust Damon and he has a reputation of being a heartbreaker, but I really do trust that Damon will never hurt me purposely.

Recently something about Damon really stood out, I feel like he's more human now. The wall he puts up around his emotions is down a bit, and I can peek in and see a bit of his feelings. I saw how hurt he was when he found out Kathrine wasn't in the tomb, after a century and a half of searching of the woman he loved, he found out she was free all along, free from the tomb and free to talk to whoever she wanted, but she chose to _not_ talk to Damon, to leave him alone. I can't help but feel pity for him. His heart is broken.

Sometimes I have dreams of Damon and I. I dream about Damon and I doing intimate things, the things I used to do with Stefan, before I started feeling a little more towards Damon. Right on cue the devil himself strutted down the stairs and plopped himself down on the couch across from the one Stefan and I were sitting on.

I couldn't help but stare. His features were all perfect. His hair was perfectly tousled with a messy look. His lips were so... yummy (excuse me for lack of a better word) and his shirt half unbuttoned showed part of his perfectly chiseled abs. Before I knew it the corners of my mouth were turning upward into an unstoppable smile. Of course Damon noticed and smirked at me. His smirks were so common, they were pretty sexy.

"So how are you on this lovely day?" Damon said, his voice sounding like velvet.

"I'm fine" Stefan piped up still glaring at Damon.

"Let's go up to my room" Stefan muttered to me quietly. I wonder if Damon heard that. Judging by the look on his face I'll say he has. Isobel said he loves me, I highly doubt it, the reason he gave me the weapon was because he trusted me and he had no reason not to.

I can't help but to wonder if it really was true or not though, if it is I'm not sure what I'd do. I mean I love Stefan but Damon's such a wonderful person. (**A/N: Not to mention he has a wonderful body!) **Both the brothers care so much about me. I've got no idea how to choose. I guess fate's already chosen for me, considering the fact that Stefan loves me and Damon only does in my dreams.

_Damon only loves me in my dreams, maybe in real life… Nah, __it'll never happen._

**Okay and that's the end! PLEASE review! Flames are welcome and tell me what you think. I feel that Damon's character was kind of OOC. Actually… all the characters are kind of OOC. Yeah… so review!**


End file.
